bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Secades
|hometown = San Juan, Metropolitan Manila |SeriesFullName= Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition |TwitterUserName = edwardsecades |InstagramUserName= edwardsecades |Nominations = 7 (+7) |Place = 8th |Days = 36 (35 in house)}} Edward Kyle Secades was a teen housemate in the Teen Edition of Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Kyle was one of the last four teen housemates to enter the house on Day 2. He was nicknamed as the "Mr. Nice Guy of San Juan" for his kind and friendly personality. Kyle was known in the house for being among the older teens as well as having a very close friendship with fellow elder teen housemates, Kenzo Gutierrez, Kamille Filoteo and Jimboy Martin. He was also notable for being a helpful housemate to the younger teens. On Week 5, Kyle had a rough time inside the house, which made it his last week inside the house. Kyle and his friends; Jimboy and Kenzo violated a rule after he asked questions about the outside world when the parents came in to coach them for the challenge. As a punishment, they were forbidden to continue participating in the "Pinasaya Challenge" for an immunity. Kenzo, Kamille and Kyle were in yellow team, but since the two were punished, Kamille was the only one left to save their team. In the end of the challenge, the red team which composed of Franco Rodriguez, Zonia Mejia and Jimboy Martin was able to win the immunity leaving the non winning teams to face the Ligtask challenge to save themselves from falling into the final set of nominees. Kyle was able to save himself in the Ligtask. But he got very upset about his win as his close friends were left facing a possible eviction and eventually began to overthink. His longingness to spend time with his family made Kyle felt uncomfortable living in the house. He had a discussion with Big Brother about his recent struggles and was told to think over about it before making up a final decision. In the end, Kyle unexpectedly made a decision to have a voluntary exit. Big Brother then announced that the week's eviction would be cancelled and gave Kyle the chance to explain the real reason to his fellow housemates. He finally left the house on Day 35. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia * Kyle neither received eviction points, nor nominated for eviction throughout his stay inside the Big Brother house. **He only received positive points for the positive nominations during Week 4. **His team lost in the Pinasaya Challenge on Week 5 making them eligible to face eviction but since he won the Ligtask, he was able to erase himself from the final set of nominees. * Kyle was the first out of three housemates to have a Voluntary Exit in Pinoy Big Brother: 737. * Kyle shares the same birthday with his fellow housemate Kamille Filoteo and also Myrtle Sarrosa of Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:8th Place Category:Walkers Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants